


The Very Breath You Take (Belongs To Me)

by NikiAlex03



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Breathplay, Dark Magnus Bane, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: Edom affects Magnus in ways that neither of them could have predicted or expected.Alec is a bit too enthusiastic to figure it out.Kinktober Prompt: Breath Play
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947880
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	The Very Breath You Take (Belongs To Me)

**Author's Note:**

> omg I'm alive.  
> And here with an update :)  
> Prompt list I'm following was provided by @lustyargonianmaid on tumblr.  
> I'm @nerdesqque on twitter and @nikialexx on tumblr, come say hi!

Alec stares up into the eyes of his fiance and he thinks that he recognizes his Magnus. 

Even if the cold, impenetrable glare with which he is regarding him is one that Alec is unaccustomed to.

Alec feels the coils of Magnus' magic surrounding him, twisting around his neck in a thick blue rope, closing in until it rests securely against him; not tight enough to cut off his air intake just yet, but definitely enough that he  _ feels _ it.

From his position here, naked and kneeling in front of Magnus' throne, in Edom where his runes don't work, he is only too aware of the imbalance of power and his state of utter helplessness.

His cock jerks against his thigh at the reminder, and Magnus' magic pulls tighter. 

Alec has long since grown familiar with Magnus' magic, and he knows - _he knows,_ even if he _thinks_ otherwise _-_ that it won't hurt him. 

Edom affects Magnus in ways that neither of them could have predicted or expected. Alec is a bit too enthusiastic to figure it out.

Alec places his trust in this Magnus. Tells himself that it is still _his_ Magnus. Somewhere in there is the man that Alec fell in love with. And if this is what Alec needs to do to prove that to him, then he gives himself up willingly. He places his very life in Magnus' hands. Everything that Alec is belongs to Magnus at this moment, and the atmosphere around them is heady with the full impact of this mutual understanding as the coils around Alec's neck  _ pull _ .

Alec gasps, his fingers digging into his thighs as he holds Magnus' gaze with stubborn determination, even as Magnus' smirk grows wicked and challenging, and he pulls tighter.

Alec looks at him until he can't- until his vision starts to darken and his thoughts become cloudy. He kept his posture as best as he can, but then Magnus is releasing him and Alec falls forward, coughing and spluttering and painfully aware of the fact that he was _still fucking hard._

Something that didn't go unnoticed by Magnus, either.

Alec doesn't know why he thought that that would be the end of it, but he still isn't expecting the ropes to pull again, and for his air to be cut off again in the middle of a breath.

With a wave of his hand, Magnus yanks Alec's wrists behind his back and forces him to sit up straight- to keep his eyes on Magnus even as he tries desperately to beg and cry and plead through the brief moments of breath -nothing more than illusions of freedom- that Magnus mercifully grants him.

Magnus pays Alec and his struggling no mind. He plays with Alec's body like a toy, sitting back in his throne and observing Alec's writhing body with an almost _bored_ expression. Alec is impossibly hard, rutting against the air in a futile attempt to give himself some friction against his straining cock. 

He feels consumed by Magnus, and he never wants to feel anything else. 

"You look beautiful like this." Magnus tells him as he releases the ropes around his neck once more. 

Alec's chest heaves. He parts dry lips, a hoarse whimper escaping him. 

He doesn't even know what he's begging for. 

He just _wants_. He wants everything and anything that Magnus is willing to give him.

Abruptly, Magnus pushes himself to his feet and stalks towards Alec. His fingers tangle themselves in Alec's hair and tugs, arching his neck at an almost cruel angle until Alec is looking at him through glassy eyes. Alec is sure that he looks a mess, especially compared to Magnus who is as impeccably put together as always. 

"If you stay here," Magnus says in a low tone, "You will belong to me." 

Alec swallows, cognizant of the magical rope still around his neck, and Magnus' magic holding it there. 

"Yes." He says.

"You don't get to back out of this." Magnus warns him. He tightens his hold in Alec's hair and Alec  _ keens _ .

" _Yes_! Please, Magnus, I-"

Magnus reaches up and presses a finger against his lips, quieting him.

"I've got you, darling."

It is the nicest thing that Magnus has said to him since he's been here. The first bit of familiarity in the tough exterior that Magnus has unrelentingly displayed. It makes a small part of Alec rejoice.

"You're mine." Magnus tells him. He tightens the coils minutely, enough that Alec's eyes grow panicked with the realization that they aren't yet done with this test of his loyalty.

Magnus smirks.

"The very air you breathe, Alexander, is in my hands." He continues.

He doesn't give Alec any time to react to this. He yanks once, sharply, and Alec falls forward with a cry as his breath is taken away once more. His forehead rests against Magnus' thigh as he tries in vain to pull against his bindings.

Magnus only pulls tighter.

"Come." 

Alec hears the demand through the ringing in his ears, and he is unable to do anything but obey. His cock spurts untouched, cum falling onto the ground beneath him even as his grip on Magnus falls and consciousness slips away.

**Author's Note:**

> After I wrote this I realized that if Alec were to stay in Edom he would burn up due to his angelic blood, and he isn't still tethered to Lorenzo in this fic... but i may have forgot that while writing, so for purposes of this fic you should too ;)  
> Leaving comments and kudos means that I will love forever <3


End file.
